


Robron Week 2017

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Robron Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: I don't know if I'm going to manage something for every day of the week, but we'll see how it goes.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Totally ignoring everything lately, all fluffy and good, inspired by my brand new niece.

Robert sat on the sofa, the sweetest smile on his face that Aaron has ever seen. “You’re smitten,” Aaron told him.

“Oh, completely,” Robert replied, not even trying to deny it, and not taking his eyes of their daughter either. She was two days old and been allowed home from the hospital last night. She was a bit squashed from where she’d suddenly decided to be reluctant to come into this world, but she was perfect. It had been a complicated birth, but they’d all got through it, and she was here, and officially theirs now. The adoption had gone through with no problems.

“My turn,” Aaron said. Robert rolled his eyes, but handed her over anyway, feeling the loss of her small solid weight in his arms already. “We need a name,” Aaron said.

“Nothing’s good enough,” Robert said.

“She can’t be “baby girl” for the rest of her life,” Aaron said. “Can you sweetheart?” The newborn opened her eyes for a second, then closed them, an obvious frown on her face.

“Looks like you,” Robert said. “Grumpy and moody already.” Aaron laughed.

“She’s just so gorgeous,” Aaron said. “I don’t want anything to ever hurt her.” They fell into a silence, both of them watching the small facial movements of their daughter. Robert spoke before Aaron really understood what was going on.

“She wants to meet you. Come on,” Robert said lightly. Liv had been hiding behind the door frame, biting her bottom lip.

“You don’t want me around,” she said. “Now you’ve got a nice new one.”

“Liv, get your arse over here,” Aaron said bluntly. She shuffled into the room, her eyes on the baby. “This is not a replacement, she couldn’t ever replace you.”

“But she’s not messed up,” Liv said, her eyes filling with tears. “She’s brand new and… I don’t know, _right_.”

“We’ve talked about this,” Robert said, pulling Liv into his arms on the sofa. “You said you were fine with it.”

“But now it’s real, isn’t it?” she said. “And I could hardly tell you no, it’s not my choice. Of course you two would want a family. A proper family, I mean, without me hanging on.”

“Liv, you came first,” Aaron said, rocking the baby, but his eyes on Liv. “You’re ours just as much as she is.” Liv’s eyes filled with tears and they all knew that only time would help.

“We thought she’d want to meet her auntie,” Robert suggested. “God knows what kind of mischief you’re going to get her into when she‘s a bit older.”

“I get to hold her?” Liv asked in surprise.

“Of course,” Robert said. “She needs her auntie Liv.” Liv smiled as she took the baby carefully.

“She’s so small,” Liv said, rocking the newborn. “I don’t want to break her.”

“You’re not going to break her,” Robert said. “We didn’t break you, did we?” Liv smiled warmly at Robert.

“Right, we need the camera,” Aaron said.

“Oh, I should…” Liv started, almost presenting the baby back to Robert.

“No, we want you in the pictures too,” Aaron said. “Of course we do.” She smiled widely and leaned her head against Aarons chest.

“Thank you.”


	2. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that these chapters for this week won't be linked together, and stand alone. Enjoy!

“I need you and your husband in the car,” Robert said to Vic, after having knocked on her front door.

“Hello brother, how are you this fine day?” Vic asked in a falsely sweet voice.

“I need you and Adam, are you coming or not?” Robert asked. Vic peered behind Robert and saw Aaron waiting in the car, Liv in the back seat.

“What on earth is so urgent?” she asked.

“We’re um… dotting the I’s and crossing the T‘s,” Robert said. Vic looked blank, then it dawned on her. 

“You’re making it official?” she asked, smiling. "You're actually going to be husbands officially?"

“Mm,” Robert said. “And me and Aaron need two witnesses and here you are.”

“Who can deny an offer as special as that?” Vic said sarcastically.

“If you don’t want to come, we’ll find someone else,” Robert said, turning away.

“No!” she shouted. “We’ll come, I’m just winding you up. What about Liv?”

“You thought we’d ever get away with doing this without her?” Robert asked. Vic nodded.

“We might have had plans,” she said. “You could have given us a bit of warning.”

“It’s fine,” Robert said. “It’s signing a piece of paper for the legal side, that’s all. Are you coming or not?” Vic grinned.

* * *

 

“Right, if you sign there, you sign there, then your witnesses add their signature, I can give you your copies of the paperwork and we’ll be all done. Congratulations.” The registrar sounded tired and bored as they grabbed pens to finally mark their relationship.

Aaron and Robert shared a smile as they finished the documentation, Vic and Adam adding their own signatures under the witnesses. None of them had got dressed up, they’d just arrived at their billed appointment and got on with it as soon as possible.

“Drink?” Robert suggested to the room at large, Aaron nodding, neither caring that technically it’s still morning.

“That’s it?” Liv asked in surprise. It had barely taken ten minutes once they’d got going.

“Don’t moan,” Aaron advised. “You got a day off school for this.” Liv nodded in agreement before they all head out, going back to the village.

* * *

 

Chas was not pleased when they got to the Woolpack. “You could have invited me,” she grumbled.

“Wouldn’t worry, Chas,” Liv said darkly. “The most boring thing I’ve ever seen.”

“We’ve done the wedding bit,” Aaron reminded them all. “This was just… making it official. I need to be his next of kin for the next time he decides tree diving’s a good idea.” Vic laughed into her drink while Robert looked scandalised.

“It was an error in judgement,” he said, while trying to stay dignified.

“You could have broken your neck,” Aaron said seriously. Robert just shrugged.

“That’s what happens when you leave me on my own,” he said to Aaron.

“Well, that won’t be happening again,” Aaron said, and Robert smiled softly, before pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

“I love you,” Robert said quietly, ignoring the fact they weren’t alone.

“Love you too,” Aaron said. He pillowed his head on Robert’s shoulder and allowed himself to be held. He was home, they were married and they were in the company of all the people who mattered. Life was good.


	3. Missing Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few people have done a Faith meets Robert scene, but I wanted to add my take on it! And I don't think I'm alone by feeling we were ROBBED by not having that first meeting on screen...

Chas was behind the bar, trying her hardest to ignore her mother at the other end, steadily drinking the gin bottle dry. She wasn’t doing a very good job at ignoring Faith though, to be honest. “So, tell me how's our Aaron doing?” she said. “I hear he’s engaged.”

“And how did you hear that?” Chas asked coldly.

“Because I’m a gossip,” Faith said, completely unashamed. “Do we like this future daughter in law?”

“I’m not getting a daughter in law,” Chas said, still with that tone that made it obvious she didn’t want to be in this conversation.

“Oh, not good enough for him, is she?” Faith continued. “Are we running her out of town?”

Chas rolled her eyes, turning away from her and unfortunately seeing Robert at the other end of the bar, laptop open and clearly working. He also had obviously overheard the conversation, because his lips were twitching into a smile.

“This is none of your business,” Chas said to her mother. “Aaron’s fine.”

“Tell me more about her, Chas,” Faith continued, ignoring Chas’s attempts to stop this conversation. “I’m Aaron’s gran, I just want to know about his life. I want to make sure he’s happy. So... what’s wrong with her?”

“Yeah,” Robert said, chipping in from the other end of the bar, lips twitching into a smile. “What is wrong with your sons fiancé?”

 _“You_ stay out of this,” Chas said, pointing at him and making Robert laugh. Faith’s attention turned to him.

“Oh, not seen you hanging around here before,” she said to Robert, flashing him a smile.

“You haven’t been looking then,” Robert said. “Robert.”

“Faith,” she said as an introduction. Everyone was aware of the way she looked Robert up and down, but Robert didn’t seem to mind. “Are you local?” Chas looked between the two of them and gave up. She wanted no part of this conversation.

“Could say that,” Robert said, taking Aaron‘s habit of biting his bottom lip to stop from laughing.

“Do you know this woman that my grandsons marrying?” Faith asked. Robert bit into his bottom lip harder.

“We’ve met,” Robert started. All he could get out without laughing.

“What’s she like?” Faith said. “My daughter won’t tell me anything.”

“Your daughter’s trying to stop you making a complete fool of yourself,” Chas put in.

“I don’t know,” Robert said, closing his laptop. “Good looking…” Robert started, smiling.

“Robert…” Chas warned. He ignored her.

“What else?”

“mm…” Robert started, considering exactly what to say. “A little bit stubborn…Funny, charming…”

Chas laughed from behind the bar. “You think a lot of yourself, don’t you?” This was completely lost on Faith who frowned slightly, not following.

“Loves Aaron immensely,” Robert finished with.

“Well, whoever she is, she must have a strong stomach to put up with our family,” Faith said. Robert had had enough of playing along now.

“Yeah, I know,” Robert said. “I’m actually marrying into your crazy family.”

“Oh!” Faith said with her smile fixed in place. “Wonderful! But you might have to narrow that down. There’s a lot of Dingle’s around. Who…?” Aaron walked in at this opportune moment, scanning the bar and smiling at his mum, who took the signal and poured him a pint.

“Hiya love,” Chas said. “I need saving from these two.” Aaron looked between Robert and Faith and wondered what he missed.

“Hi,” Robert said, kissing Aaron briefly, hands finding their normal place around his waist.

“Oh,” Faith said as it all slipped into place. “Damn shame. If I were ten years younger…” she added as her eyes scanned Robert’s body appreciatively.

“I'm definitely spoken for,” Robert said. “Happily so.”

“What’ve I missed?” Aaron asked the three of them.

“Robert and Faith were discussing whether your fiancé was good enough for you,” Chas put in, handing Aaron his pint.

“What?” Aaron asked, bewildered.

“Long story,” Robert said.

“Are you finished with work?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah,” Robert said. Faith watched as they went over to a private booth in the corner.

“Well, you could have said something,” Faith hissed to Chas. “I could have made a right idiot of myself!"

“That’s normal, isn’t it?“ Chas said. “Anyway, none of your business,” she said with a shrug. Faith looked over at the pair of them, now deep in conversation.

“God, he’s gorgeous, how did Aaron manage to tie him down?” Chas wisely kept her mouth shut, because now was not the time to go down memory lane.  



	4. Pillow Talk

Aaron was starting to worry. Robert had been becoming distant and closed off, and Aaron had no idea what was wrong with him. Even if Aaron convinced himself that he was imagining it, they hadn’t had sex in weeks. And when they’d both been home, they had never gone this long without sex either, so Aaron knew something was wrong. It was the way they communicated most of the time, and Aaron couldn’t think of what it was that was bothering Robert. Things were good. Life was finally good, Liv wasn’t in trouble, they were settled and happy in the Mill. Or at least, Aaron thought they were happy.

One night, they lay in bed and Aaron knew his husband wasn’t asleep. Aaron nudged his hips towards Robert suggestively and it got absolutely no reaction. Aaron sighed and flicked the bedside lamp on. “Are you going to talk to me?” he asked.

“About what?” Robert said.

“Whatever it is that’s bothering you,” Aaron said. “And don’t say nothing, I know it’s not nothing.”

“Just because I’m not in the mood for sex…” Robert started.

“You’re never in the mood for sex these days,” Aaron said. “Do you not fancy me any more?”

“What?” Robert asked in surprise. “Of course I do!”

“Then talk to me,” Aaron said. “I know something’s wrong.”

“Okay,” Robert said with a huge sigh. He rolled onto his side so he could face Aaron before speaking. “I want children.”

Aaron just blinked at him. Out of all the things Robert could have come up with, that would have been pretty far down the list. Aaron had thought he was ill. Or the business was struggling and he wasn’t willing to admit it. He never thought… “And I don’t know how you feel and I’ve been too scared to bring it up,” Robert continued.

“Okay,” Aaron said, doing some quick thinking. “First… children? You mean… more than one?”

“Could start with one and see how that goes,” Robert said with a shrug. He draped an arm over Aaron’s body, wanting to be touching him. “What do you think?”

“I need time to think,” Aaron said honestly and Robert looked disappointed. “You’ve clearly been thinking about this for weeks, this is the first I’m hearing of it. And it’s a lot, Robert. To get my head around.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Course it is.”

“I’m not saying no,” Aaron said, because he could see the disappointment there.

Robert sighed, but carried on talking. This had been a conversation he‘d been dreading, but now that it was here, it wasn’t so bad. Robert cleared his throat. “I mean… I don’t even know how we’d go about it. We probably couldn’t adopt because you’ve got a criminal record, but… there must be some other option.”

“We could adopt,” Aaron said firmly. “I checked when I got out of prison. My conviction isn’t against children, and it’s not a sexual offence either, and they’re the two that stop you from adopting. As long as we declare it, we‘ll be considered.”

“You’ve looked it up,” Robert said in surprise.

“Mm,” Aaron said. “I was checking that I hadn’t screwed up our entire future by punching one idiot.”

“You think about that? Having a child?” Robert asked hopefully.

“I have,” Aaron said. “It was always in the future, you know? Never really had to worry about it.”

“But… we can think about it?” Robert asked. “Now?”

“We can think about it,” Aaron said. “But we both have to be one hundred per cent sure before we do anything. I won’t put a child through hell if we’re too screwed up to cope.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Robert said seriously. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Not calling me a sentimental git,” Robert suggested. “Wanting things I can’t have.”

“We’ll talk about it more in the cold light of day,” Aaron said. “And I will think about it.” 

“We could make it work,” Robert said lightly. Aaron nodded, then sunk into a deep kiss.

“I wish you’d talk to me when something’s bothering you,” Aaron whispered against his lips.

“I know,” Robert said. “I was afraid of the answer.” Aaron just kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, the UK rules on adoption say you can with a criminal record, as long as it's not a conviction against children or for sexual assault. Just thought I'd put that out there! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
